Bloody Desires
by NilaSagol
Summary: Sasori always thought that he could only love his puppets and no one else. Until he meets his hostage who wants revenge and will try to do anything to make sure avenges the death of her boyfriend and the others that were killed. Sasori watches too closely
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Sasori fanfic, this is SasorixOC also. **

**I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

**Disclamier- I don't own Naruto and you know the rest.**

**Chapter 1- "The Arrival"**

_**Sasori's P.O.V**_

_"We're finally getting her today..."_ Itachi replied, he had watched the hostages for months. Now he was going to have her tightly in his grasp.

_"Itachi..."_ Kisame stepped in._ "The girl will not be easy..."_

Itachi closed his eyes as snickered._ "I know her power, it might be hard at first but we'll get it..."_

I sat there, fixing my puppet. I loved my puppets, whenever I made them...I kept them so I could treasure them. I could make them move and do whatever I wanted them to do.

I'm the puppet master, they always obeyed me. It was the only love left that I could recieve. My grandma taught me everything there was to know about puppetry and I grew to love my puppets and use them.I loved them so much that any "real" love wasn't possible, I promised myself to not love a woman. I fear for the rejection and if it happened I would probably lose it.

Mentioning love was a touchy subject for some of the members, we had given all that up once we joined the Akatsuki team. Some of us went crazy, some of us lost our innocence, and some of us were just bad.

It didn't matter, we were bad anyway. I did lose my innocence, my parents hd died and I turned them into puppets thinking they would love me forever. It didn't work and that made things worse.

The puppets don't move on their own. Without me, they're trash and have no soul or heart. They would always need me, their master.

I turned to see Itachi and Kisame leaving the hideout, they were going to kidnap the "Purple Sharigan girl" Itachi needed something with her and that's all I knew.

_"Hey Sasori..."_ It was Deidara._ "You're still playing with the puppets?"_

I looked at him._ "You know that they're special to me..."_

Deidara is my partner, he is a total artist and is laid back. He doesn't save all his artwork like I do, he thinks that it should be used once and not kept again.

_"Sasori, you think the hostage will be trouble?"_

_"The last few we had...We weren't very successful..."_

Deidara sighed._ "They're going to be there all day, she's probably tough too..."_

I was too lost in my puppetry to worry about the girl. She didn't sound too tough to me but I can't let my guard down for nothing, she could be bad as they say.

_**'I've never seen her before, many of us didn't see her...'** _I thought._ **'What's so special about this one?'**_

No girl intimidated me. No matter how pretty or how well put together they were, all I cared about were my puppets and that was it.

Puppets may seem like a child's toy but I use them for different purposes. They aren't children's toys, these are toys of love and I love my puppets. Nothing can replace them. With the right ones they can turn into a killing machine that others can't avoid.

Deidara began sculpting as he threw the work on the ground._ "It was good while it lasted, art hardly lasts a long time."_

_"That's the difference between you and me...I hold on for life for my works..."_

Deidara turned back. _"Art is supposed to be shortlived, that's how it goes..."_

I rolled my eyes and went back to work on reparing my puppet, it had gotten into a accident when I was trying to catch a different hostage. I had so many that one loss wasn't the end of the world, I would get another and I liked to have more than I could handle.

_"Don't you get tired of them, yeah?" _That was always the question. _"Why are they so special?"_

I laughed emotionlessly. _"It's my art, Deidara."_

_"Of course, you're the Danna..."_

I shifted. _"Of course I'm Danna, I've been here a long time..."_

_"Danna, I think I might act up with a girl here."_

_"It all depends is she's a bitch or not, actually Itachi arranged the murder of her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend..."_

Deidara laughed. _"She's going to hate us all, yeah. I'm not surprised if she attacks in full force on us..."_

I laughed a little, I usually emotionless. Itachi had done enough kills in his days but they don't add up to all the puppets I've harnessed. It's over all his numbers put together.

Everyone has at least done a kill or more in their careers as an Akatsuki member, all mine go to good use and I usually turn them into puppets. I have control of their bodies and I can make them do whatever I want them to do, I just hook onto their chakra and hold them by the strings like a master would do.

I could control anything if I really wanted to, dead or alive.

Deidara often brought up regret or talked about it. I could care less about regret, I'm immune to feel that way and I don't feel bad that I've taken so many lives.

In the Akatsuki house, it didn't matter. You would just move on after each one you did and there was no regrets.

The blonde turned his head._ "I hope the girl likes art, yeah. She'll enjoy my art, yeah."_

_"Why would she want to look at those useless exploding works of art?" _I rolled my eyes. _"When will you learn, Deidara?"_

_"Sorry, Danna. I still think that art isn't to last so long, yeah."_

I growled, he had to go there again. I knew what he was doing, we hardly have any other girls around here and he had been longing for a girlfriend for the longest time and that's what I always hear him talking about. I sighed.

**_'I'm so glad I love my puppets to not have any "hot" desires.'_** I remained emotionless. _"Deidara, she's going to be Itachi's sex toy, I know it."_

_"Maybe you're right, yeah." _Deidara looked away. _"Why does he get to have all the fun, yeah?"_

_"Being captain is a lot of work..."_

Kisame walked back in without Itachi. He had told him to go back because he already had captured the hostage, he seemed more than anxious to meet the girl and he was setting things up. Things always changed when he had to get more hostages.

_"The girl is one of the strongest Jonin in the village."_ Kisame paused._ "It might no go our way all the time..."_

_"Well, Itachi iliminated her boyfriend and his friends, and her ex-boyfriend. She might swear revenge..."_

_"Killing him wasn't easy, yeah. Itachi has slashes from the wolf form...He got out of control too."_

Kisame sighed. _"It's a plan to start the Saiyan-Nin war again."_

Deidara sighed. _"This could be hard, yeah. If we lock her up then we'll pay the price."_

Zestu appeared along with Hidan. Zestu was known as the "Hannibal Lector" of our group, he was a total cannibal and feasted on the dead bodies and Hidan was a death wish breaker who cursed a lot and has gone through so many painful experiences.

If you add everything all together: we have a psychotic killer, a shark demon, a cannibal, a death wish breaker, two lone artists and others. The Akatsuki redefined the words "Mentally ill".

I looked up at Deidara._ "You're so worried about the girl when you know you can't even get close.."_

_"Stupid, Itachi...It's a stupid obsession that has gone too far..."_

I laughed. _"This is going to be one hell for all us, some won't last..."_

Deidara left the room as I laughed quietly, if she could succeed in having every Akatsuki member around her finger then I would be impressed. Not unless I turned her into my own puppet and doll then she would have to obey me.

X X X

Itachi arrived a few hours later with the girl over her shoulder. She was bleeding from her arm and her side, Itachi had fought hard to get her to become imbolized and fall to his power. He bruises on his arms and a cut on his leg, he underestimated the girl's powers.

Itachi walked in. Silence. He dropped her on the ground as he locked her jail cell, she wouldn't be waking up for now. Itachi had made sure his Sharigan worked enough where she fell to sleep, she wasn't as I imagined. She wasn't ugly at all but that didn't mean I was going to like her.

_"She put up a fight...I underestimated her greatly..." _Itachi smirked a little, he knew that it was bleak._ "She doesn't know who the killer is..."_

_"If she finds out..." _Kisame paused as he looked at her. _"...Won't she cause hell for all of it?"_

_"She'll get fucked up if she does that..."_ Hidan added. _"She'll probably cry for her boyfriend and all that crap..."_

_"Her boyfriend probably wasn't good anyway, she can move on from it..." _I added. _"She'll wake up soon, won't she?"_

_"Her boyfriend was the wolf master..."_ Itachi paused, he made it sound like it was a bad thing. _"His name was Yamcha, I didn't spare his other three friends..."_

_"Aw, she's going to have a breakdown..." _Deidara only seemed concerned for her. _"I'm not surprised to see her take it out on the rest of us..."_

Itachi walked over to her jail cell as he saw her waking up. Everyone went a little tense to see her get up and glare, she began to rattle the bars and scream. It was ear shattering and she began to curse and bang the bars again as we all watched. She showed us that it wasn't going to be easy. She began to break everything inside as she continued to scream.

_"Itachi...If you kill me...I swear, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!"_ She screamed as the bars were tortured by her hits._ "I'm going to get revenge if it's the last thing I do!"_

Itachi laughed as he went inside and slapped her. _"Shut-up, bitch...If you cause problems for me_ _then I have every right to make..."_ Itachi took out his kunai. _"You suffer..."_

She calmed down right away as everyone watched her. _"Tell me! Tell me how Yamcha wound up dead?!?! Somebody killed him!"_

Itachi looked at her. _"He's an asshole, He'll only be in the way along with your ex, Neji."_

She gasped, Neji was dead but no one could find his body._ "You mean no one knows he's been killed?!?! You grudgeful..."_

Itachi slapped her again. _"He's been dead almost three days, No one will find him..."_

She pushed Itachi out of the way and sat away from the rest of us, she looked more closely at me as I stared at her emotionless. I didn't want anything to do with her, she looked like she was going to curse me out to but she didn't. She walked closer to me as I watched her.

_"What do you want?"_ I asked. _"If you want to know anything...I won't tell you..."_

_"Sasori...You know more than your supposed to know, tell me!"_

_"I don't have to tell you anything, bitch."_ I saw her eyes glare at me, I was in trouble. _"Find out for yourself, none of us will expose any information..."_

She glared, I enjoyed her anger. She would make a great puppet for me. _"...It isn't over...I'm not leaving until someone tells me why five people dropped dead!"_

I grinned evily as I took her hand. _"Come over here, I want to show you something..."_

I grasped on tightly as I lead her over to where I would make my puppets, a dead body was on display as I showed her what I did to them. I was about to show her how I took out the organs and she turned around in fear as I put up the intestines to her face.

Blood ran off the table as she watched me do the rest, I was surprised to see her go that far. She saw how my knife cut around to remove the organs as they came out onto the table, she could hear all the ripping and splashing of blood as I tore through and removed the liver and the kidneys.

I looked at her as she wanted to silently scream. I walked over to her so she admire my work.

_"I could always turn you into one..."_ I snickered. _"...You would do nicely..."_

She had a look that a horror scene had taken place. _"...You're all crazy! This isn't right!"_

I snickered. _"Having second thoughts about the revenge now? I would..."_

Zestu began to walk over as he began to bite some of the remains. The hostage went into complete shock, she had no idea that Zestu was a cannibal. I had to give him some to make him stop biting on the body before he ruined it and tore it up and I would have nothing work with.

You could hear the ripping of the meat Zestu called his food. He took the food into the darkness as he began ripping and swallowing as blood appeared on the floor, he threw out what he didn't want as the hostage ran to the side crying. She was strong but she wasn't ready for this.

I smiled. _"Tell me your name, since you're going to be here I might as well know you..."_

She was speechless but found her voice. _"N-Nadia..."_

I grinned. _"You better be prepared to face all the fears you have..."_

_"Please, I don't want to share a room with Zestu...He'll eat me..."_

Zestu shook his head, I looked back at her. _"He thinks you're too pure for his consumption, he'll spare you..."_

She sighed relief as she began to walk around and explore, she didn't go to far as she came running back to me as I watched her. I touched her face gently, she was in perfect condition for being made into a puppet. I latched onto her chakra as I noticed it was harder to control, it wasn't normal and I would have to get used to it.

I made her walk to me as I smiled. She had long straight brown hair with bangs that went to the side, she also had exotic brown eyes. It was the perfect puppet and such a rare find.

_"You seem a little harder to control with the "rare" chakra but I might have to get used to it."_ I replied as she came closer to me. _"You'd like that..."_

_"Sasori..."_

_"Call me your Danna, you might need me a lot now..."_

She still seemed a little scared as I watched her move around, she realized that she couldn't do it unless I tapped her. It was fun to see her go wherever I wanted her to go, I let her go as she looked back at me and I walked her back to the jail cell. Itachi didn't want her out so long and I had to put her away.

Deidara became jealous. "_I thought you said that you weren't going to handle her that way, yeah!"_

_"Oh, Deidara. I was just playing with her, there is no real attraction..."_

_"When can I see her? She's locked up for the rest of the night, yeah!"_

I laughed, it was too bad but it didn't matter. Deidara would see her tommorow and I would too. Things were just starting and no one knew how bad things would go with her here. I had a feeling that something worse would come if we weren't careful.

It would matter, she would have to obey her Danna.

* * *

**That's Chapter 1, please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter 2- "The Darkness Revealed"**

Nadia was one tough bitch. She already had two of the members in fear, I wasn't one them. It would take more longer for Itachi and I because we hardly cared about anything. She wasn't backing down, all her love was poured into Yamcha and she wanted to bring revenge on Itachi for all the horrible things he had done. I had never seen a girl more fierce than her.

Deidara was the first to admit that he was frightened after seeing her purple sharigan in the dark several times. Hidan hardly cursed her anymore and he was shut-up but that didn't stop his glaring from happening. Things were turning back on us like she said.

Hidan began walking to her as he sharpened his scythe, something was going on. "I'm breaking the slience, I will torture her like a voodoo doll...watch me..."

I began to realize that Nadia hadn't been tortured enough, she was undisturbed. "This is to get back at her, isn't it?"

"What do you think? She's very tough and with enough time..." He paused as the scythe shined brutally. "She won't be intimidating any of us anymore..."

I stared at the scythe, he wasn't going to kill her but draw some of her blood and torture her. I knew that she wasn't going to let that happen so easily, she was a fighter and knew how to fight. He moved slowly until he reached her and his whole arm wrapped around her, she began to fight back as Hidan threw her to the ground. Something struck me to stop him but I stood back.

She began to run in the opposite direction as Hidan began to swing his scythe, it was about to get dangerous. They began to fight until she drew out her kunai and made one slash that almost cut cleanly through the bone, Hidan was going to raise hell now. It wasn't suppose to be his own blood that was to be drawn. Hidan slapped her across the face, she got up slowly and began to strangle him.

The scythe cut a little into her leg as she bled out. Hidan's plan was coming together but was interrupted when she kicked him off balance and he fell into the table cutting himself once more. He went into her full force as she fell into the wall and was almost knocked out, she barely could fight anymore and fell to the ground. Blood splattered everywhere and Hidan began to curse.

I carefully picked her up and examined her closer, I was upset for the damage he did to her. She was going to have bruises and she already was cut in two places. She wasn't perfect anymore, I wanted to get her ready for being my puppet and I couldn't.

"She deserved every bit of hell today..." Hidan glared at her. "Sasori, how long is she going to tolrate this?!?! The next few times might as well be her last!"

I looked back at her. "She wants revenge, Hidan. You don't normally go away from it..."

"Get her the hell away from my sight!"

Hidan slammed the door and went to out to the lookout station, I was glad he was gone. Ever since she had arrived, he was on edge too much and had so much outbursts. I growled silently as I petted her gently, I was afraid to break her.

It was hard to try and turn her into a puppet. I put my hand up her skirt and began to touch her, her body was in perfect conditon. She was lean and her skin was so soft, my mind began to play games with my head. It was either make her into one or keep her the way she was for things I wanted. My hands glided around as I kept touching her, her eyes quickly opened.

I held her close as I whispered to her. "Are you going to run away?" My hands went up her skirt again as I touched her. "Stay with me..."

She got up and looked for Hidan. "Where is he?!?! I have to..."

I slowly bit her neck gently as she let out a small yelp, her eyes looked past me and I saw that she was reminded of her boyfriend. She began to get up and notice that she was still bleeding. She was moving too fast and fell back in lap as she laid down, she was too weak to do anything else.

"S-Sasori. Please, just let me go..."

Hidan was cursing outside to Deidara about what Nadia had done to him, It was his fault he had underestimated what the girl could do. I knew what she was capable of doing and I had to watch her closely, she wanted information and revenge. It was a bad mix.

I looked at her. "Listen to your Danna, I want you to rest..."

She refused as she fell back into my arms as I petted her gently. "Sasori, please..."

I took her into one of the empty rooms as I placed her on the bed, she was going to need a lot of rest to recover from all the fighting with Hidan. She began to rest as I got near to the bed and continued to pet her and whisper things to her.

"There will come a time where you have to prove yourself to your Danna."

I began to take the sheets off of her to expose her, she went alert and sat up in bed. She was always surprising me, I thought she was too weak to continue but I was wrong. She knew what was coming and she began to try and walk away from me, I seized her as she struggled to move.

She wanted to scream but that only would be for me, she was already ready for what I planned to do next. I nipped at her neck again as she let out a louder mewl, she wanted to run but my back was to the door and any escape wouldn't happen.

"You're going to be my perfect doll..." I whispered as I bit her neck again. "You'd be my first, nothing is to damage you..."

"Sasori...What are you...?" She looked down and noticed I was pulling down her panties, she was very exposed now as it slowly dropped. "Sasori, don't do this..."

"I want to undress you, you have a lot to offer..." She went confused. "Are you suspecting something else?"

"Was there any before me?" That question only brought back all the other two I would use, they were useless dolls and they were fake. I knocked the closet door as the two fell on the floor.

"Nadia, these two lack the "real" quality you have." I paused. "You're perfect and you would be useless as a puppet, all the parts wouldn't work anymore..."

She looked shocked, they were useless. They didn't work for me anymore. I put them back in the closet as I went back to her and began to strip her, the moment was all good until I was interrupted by Deidara and Zestu came into the room and I had to stop everything. I took Nadia into a back room before they saw her the way she was, she looked at me calmly.

"You are to obey your Danna, I wasn't finished with what I was doing but if we're alone again..." I put my hands through her hair. "We'll be doing this..."

"Are you a closet pervert, Sasori?" It was funny for her to ask this question, I touched her again as she gasped. "Yamcha..."

I grinned. "Does the way I touch you make you think of him?" She looked at me with a lost look. "My perfect doll needs to forget about him..."

"Don't you ever tell me that, bastard!"

"Let's not get fiesty, it does you no good..."

I threw her clothes back at her as I walked out of the room, she dressed quickly and ran out into the room as Zestu blocked her way. He bared his teeth as he began to scrape them against his knuckles, he was deprived from his food for too long and it had been almost two days since then. He hissed at Nadia as she backed away, he was in the position to feed on her blood.

He noticed that there was blood on her leg and got on his knees to taste it. He sucked gently, he felt more sastified but he went to scraping his knuckles with his teeth. He was hungry and began use the sharp ends of his teeth to cut himself on his fingers and eat his own blood, he was becoming pretty desperate and eyed Nadia closely.

"Someone better feed him, yeah. He's been acting crazy all day..."

I shifted, it was the truth. Zestu couldn't survive long without human meat. He began to get a little temepted to eat some of Nadia. "Zestu, I don't want her ruined. You'll ruin her."

He went back to licking the blood of Nadia and enjoyed every minute of it until Nadia gently pushed him away. He hissed a little, I sent Deidara to go to the cellar and get him an arm to chew on. He returned instantly and threw it as Zestu bit it down to the bone and ripped away the muscle.

"He sure likes his meat, yeah." Deidara would've never said that in the beginning, it took us a while to get used to Zestu's odd trait. "How does he swallow all that?"

I smirked as I put my attention back on my doll, she was getting used to seeing Zestu devour this kind of meat. She walked out of the room as Deidara and Zestu left the room, she went downstairs to only meet Hidan at the bottom of the stairs. He glared at her once more.

"You can't kill me, Nadia..." He replied. "Let's just say that I'm immortal, I've been through worse devastation that could kill you..."

"I wasn't planning on doing so, get out of my way..."

Nadia certainly wasn't going to put with his antics now but little did she know that she was going farther and farther into the darkness with us all. Reality hardly mattered.

**That's Chapter 2, Please R&R**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "Danna's Surprise Part I"**

The next few days proved to be torture. I worked on the same puppet over and over and grew bored of it, with the rains continuing on for the next weeks there would be nothing to do. Everyone sat around. It was pathetic as I saw Hidan and Nadia go at it again for the fourth time in one week, there was so much bad blood between the two. If Hidan was to break her, I don't know what the hell I would do. She was my doll, no one else could have her. Hidan put his scythe to her throat as he got behind her and threatened her.

"My, my, I can't belive you can keep up. We've been at it for days..." Hidan got closer to her ear, I went into jealous right away. He even bit her next sexually, "My Nadia, how can you keep dancing with me?"

I intervened, "Enough, Hidan. Take your pathetic pervertedness elsewhere. She has one Danna, she doesn't need another."

Hidan glared as he started to leave, "It still isn't over, bitch. I'll make sure you get what's coming to you. It will be an ail fate. I'll make sure you die brutally."

The door closed. I looked at my perfect doll as she cursed Hidan. Now I had another problem with Hidan trying to get his way all the time with her. Nadia was not to be left alone anymore, I had to be around and couldn't be off guard. I watched everything carefully about her as I moved one of my puppets closer to her, she didn't exactly look at it but she found it interesting that I had put a lot of thought into it. She was just out of it these days, I was guessing being in the dark so long made her this way. I was glad it was starting to effect her.

I got behind her and listned to her breathe, "I still haven't forgotten about our little sex time."

"Sasori...." I listened to her body, it was saying she didn't want to, "Listen, you are a puppet. You have no feelings, you can't feel anything."

"I know I can't." I admitted, "That doesn't mean I can't control you."

I attached my strings on to her body again, it still was an awkward feel. I just wasn't use to this type of chakra. I watched her waltz around like a princess and then walk to me and back. I just enjoyed it so much to see her walk around and obey me. She moved her arm as I restrained her.

"Ah, Ah, ah....You only move when Danna tells you to." I warned her, "You listen to your Danna, don't you?"

Nadia began to get angry, I could almost sense it was coming. She just didn't like to be controlled like this, I knew she'd be a problem from the start and that's why I wanted her so much. I liked when they gave me trouble and needed restraining. I just enjoyed her as she fought with me over control over this but I had a plan she wasn't even ready for. It would make her so sick, she'd give in.

Nadia caught me with her Sharigan but that didn't stop me. I threw two bowls of intestines right at her legs. She wouldn't move. I made my move as I got behind her again and picked up the intestines and held it to her mouth as it slowly inched inside. She tried to move away but my hold on her was tight. I wasn't letting her off that easy. She would be sorry the next time a rule was broken or disobeyed, this would be her punishment from now on if she was too wise with me.

"See, Nadia." as I kept inching the gross human mass inside her mouth, "You'll enjoy this if you misbehave anymore."

Nadia flinched, "You are so sick, I can't believe this..." She began to fight me, "You sick bastard, you think I'm going to be your slave? You poisonous bastard!"

"My, my, my...What a mouth, yet you are so gentle." I replied, I made sure her arm inched toward her skirt, "Keep going, tell me how bad your Danna is...I'll just make sure you pleasure yourself."

Nadia kept going as usual and that costed her. Her fingers were just about inside, I began jerking wildly to make her fingers go in and out of her sex. I heard her moan softly, she didn't want me to hear her but I could. She was making her Danna very happy by making noise. I bit her neck as she let a more louder mewl, I stepped away and got in front of her to see that her face was hot. I knew she was enjoying it. She didn't want to tell me but she was. Every bit that she could get.

I smiled, "I love when my porcelin doll plays with herself."

"S-Sasori...N-no....Please...I-I didn't..." She let another noise but more sexy, "....M-More...."

I stopped immediately, "What was that my China doll? Did I hear you say _more_? Are you sure?"

I increased the speed of her fingers as she started moaning even more. I got behind her as I replaced her fingers with mine, and started pleasuring her myself. She started to moan softly as I increased speed again, I didn't want to be so quiet. She started moaning louder, I just enjoyed seeing her juice get all over the floor and having it all over my fingers. She continued to moan, she grabbed my for support as I began watching her scream, I couldn't wait for her to scream _"Sasori_" like I was the only things she needed, like I was her pain, and like I was the addiction she couldn't fight off no matter how hard she tried.

I was her Danna but it seems she controlled my thoughts with poison and my "feelings" even though I couldn't feel anymore. If she was to slap me, I would only take it as a sign of her love not being wrong and if she chose to stick a sword in my Talisman and end my life...Yes, I would consider it love because I wouldn't feels it's horrible curse of pain in my useless body. I could feel no pain. Anything she did, she couldn't hurt me. If I did anything to her, she could feel the pain and everything else.

"M-More......M-More...." She replied shyly, "Please...Sasori...No more.."

I smirked, "Is that ok, my China doll?"

She gasped as I began torturing her by going slow, she hated that. I was guessing she like it fast and slow. I continued making her scream as I got in front her and licked her warm juice. She screamed more probably because it felt so good to her, I knew it did. She would be begging me more once she got comfortable.

"S-Sasori....Please..." She begged, she needed her addiction, "No....I can't do this..."

I got closer and stopped, "Yes you can, my China doll. You know you haven't pleasured in months..." I stroked her hair, " I know you start screaming from the inside when this doesn't get done."

Nadia blushed, "How did you know?"

Sasori grinned, "Trust me, I know how desperation gets..."

* * *

**That's Chapter 4. Please R&R.**


End file.
